The conventional vacuum cleaner has a simple function of sucking the dust adhered on a floor or carpet by utilizing the strong sucking power of a sucking motor. However, for some articles such as carpet which is impossible to wash at home, the conventional vacuum cleaner can not perform an effective cleaning.
In an attempt to give a solution to the above described problem, a vacuum cleaner (as shown in FIG. 4) has previously been developed, and this vacuum cleaner is constituted such that: a water reservoir C is disposed between a dust collecting section A and a driving section B; an extended tube E is connected to the leading end of a hose D (connected to the dust collecting section A); and a plurality of head sections F such as a dust sucking port, a water sucking port and the like are provided on the leading end of the extended tube E, thereby making it possible to use them selectively depending on the requirement.
Meanwhile, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho-57-189546 proposes a shampoo type cleaner, as shown in FIG. 5, constituted such that: a cleaning brush G and a water blocking brush G' are installed at the lower end of a head section F; a washing water supplying tube H and a detergent supplying tube H' are formed on the top of the cleaning brush G in order to supply water and detergent; and a sucking mouth I is formed along the sides of the tubes H,H'.
However, the above described cleaning apparatuses have disadvantages such that the user has to take the trouble of replacing the head sections, and that the water drops remaining on the floor have to be removed by the user after the completion of the cleaning.